1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a tool for use in clampingly securing the ends of boiler tubes in aligned relation to enable the ends of the boiler tubes to be joined together by welding. More specifically, this invention relates to a boiler wall tube tool in which boiler tubes in the form of a wall can be clampingly secured to retain adjacent ends of the boiler tubes forming the wall in aligned relation when connecting the ends of the boiler tubes forming the wall when being joined by welding.